1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to non-invasive therapeutic modes of treatment of arthritis and similar systemic disease syndromes and particularly to methods and apparatus for treating such disease syndromes magnetically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Treatment of the human body with magnetic fields has previously been known in the art, prior treatments ranging from the wearing of magnetic members on portions of the body to the use of high intensity pulsed magnetic fields which could cause dissociation of body fluids. As examples, Nakayama, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,620, describes the interaction of flowing, conductive fluids with stationary magnetic fields in the treatment of the body. Kraus et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,953 arranges stationary magnetic fields in a parallel orientation with respect to body fibers, bone structures and the like. MacLean, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,051, uses pulsed magnetic fields having an intensity on the order to 2,000 gauss. Elmi, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,776, discusses the interaction of flowing, conductive liquids with magnetic fields. Neel, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,964, also describes body treatment modes using magnetic fields. The prior art does not, however, provide treatment modes and apparatus for effecting such treatment modes which subject the body or affected portions thereof to rotating magnetic fields of particular field intensity in order to relieve arthritis and similar disease syndromes which result from excessive calcium deposits in the body.